Competitors Yet Again
by Writer's Melody
Summary: What happens when Wolverine and Scott both fall in love again with the same person? Tatiana is beautiful and sweet, just the person both men need to help them recover from Jean's death. But who will win Tatiana's heart? Scott or Wolverine? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: All characters (except Tatiana, who is mine) belong to Marvel.

Wolverine sighed as he entered the dimly lit restaurant. It was crowded and noisy, just the kind of place he needed that night. One corner of his mouth tipped up in a wry half-grin as he scanned the myriad of faces that presented themselves. It had been a while since he'd been here. This restaurant had been a favorite of his in happier days. The laughter and shouts drowned out all thought, but he hadn't come there to think. He had come there to forget.

A smiling waiter approached. "How many this evening, sir?" he asked. Wolverine frowned; the man's cheerful tone grated.

"One," he answered. Something in the man's eyes faded, but the smile remained.

"Very good. Follow me." Wolverine did so silently, his eyes continually perusing the room. It was about two minutes before the waiter found him a table for two located near the back of the restaurant. "Here you are, sir. Someone will be by in a moment to take your order." Wolverine nodded and sat, morosely staring at the table.

It had been exactly two months that day since Alkali Lake, but the passage of time didn't make things any easier to deal with. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he remembered what had taken place there. The only good thing that had come of it was his tentative friendship with Scott and a temporary cessation of anti-mutant hostilities. But that was it. Even if more good had come of it, nothing could make up for Jean's death._ Jean_... He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples wearily. He needed a drink. "Hey," someone said. "Are you all right?"

He looked at the speaker and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. The speaker was a young woman who appeared to be about 25 years old. She was about 5'0" and couldn't have weighed more than 100 lbs. Her generously curved body was graceful and athletic. The clothes she was wearing accentuated it. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in shimmering waves except for a few tendrils that framed her delicately featured and somewhat pale face. But it was her emerald green eyes that caught his attention; they seemed to hold an infinite measure of sorrow and the compassion it brings in their bottomless depths. He looked away, unsettled by her questioning gaze. "Yeah," he muttered. The woman frowned and cocked her head slightly, obviously not believing him. "No, really, I am," he protested.

The stranger's eyes narrowed for a moment and Wolverine's head tingled for just a moment like it did when the Professor… or Jean… read his mind. He peered at her suspiciously as her eyes widened in understanding. "You came here to forget," she whispered. Startled, his narrowed eyes widened and he hesitantly nodded. _How did she know? It's none of her business_, he thought angrily. _Why is she here?_

He was unsure of what it was about this woman that unsettled him, but something did. It wasn't her beauty…or her voice. Then what was it? Could it be that she had known why he was there when he hadn't said a word? He stared at her intently for a moment, wishing he knew what was going on behind the smooth mask she wore. The woman paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I did too."

Her last statement jolted Wolverine to the core. Apparently, she was there for the same reason he was. _I wonder who (or what) she's trying to forget,_ he mused. There was a brief silence as he scrutinized the woman one more time. _Maybe there's more to her than meets the eyes_, he admitted grudgingly. He frowned; what if this was some clever ruse and she wasn't who she said she was at all? Then again, he _was _a little curious. _It can't hurt to find out_. After all, she was only one woman…and a petite one at that.

He gave a low grunt and a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Why...why don't you join me?" he asked. He immediately wished he hadn't invited her; he had come here to be alone with his thoughts and memories, not to meet up with some woman with eyes that seemed to hold the mysteries of the universe. Then again, he had come to forget. _Well, she should help with that. _If nothing else, she would take his mind off of Jean and all the might-have-beens.

"I'd be honored," she replied, gracefully seating herself in the chair across from his. Wolverine wondered if she came here often or even lived there. A small chuckle interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced at her curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked, hoping she wasn't laughing at him.

"Well, it's just that I'm eating dinner with you and I don't even know your name," she answered. Her gaze turned serious and she leaned towards slightly. "What is your name, anyway?"

"I'm Logan," he answered, extending a hand. He relaxed slightly when she accepted it, shaking it firmly. _She's got quite a grip_, he thought as he withdrew his hand.

"And I'm Tatiana. It's nice to meet you, Logan."


	2. Chapter Two

"Nice to meet you, too," he muttered, surprised to realize that it was. Something about this woman seemed familiar. What was it? Suddenly suspicious, he stared at her, wanting to know why this woman seemed like someone he knew. Was she? Unfazed and unblinking, she returned his stare. They sat there like that for several moments before a smiling waiter approached. Wolverine nodded at the waiter, glad for the interruption; the silence and the stare had been awkward.

"Good evening, I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah," Wolverine answered. He sighed, having planned on drowning himself in alcohol rather than his memories…or this woman's eyes. That would just have to wait. He glanced at Tatiana and immediately wished he hadn't. The firm set of her jaw and coldness in her eyes warned him that there would be consequences if he drank anything more intoxicating than coffee. He sighed. "Just water," he muttered. He was rewarded by a quick smile before she turned towards the waiter.

"I'll get some water, too." The waiter nodded.

"I'll be back in a little bit with your water and menus. If there's anything you need, just let me know," he said.

"Thanks," Tatiana replied. Wolverine muttered something that sounded like, "Yeah." Tatiana's eyes leisurely drifted over the crowd, scanning the faces, until it came to rest on him. Her gaze was focused and intent, like she was looking for something. He shifted, uncomfortable beneath her scrutiny. What if she couldn't find whatever it was she was looking for? A moment later, she released him, sighing and accepting and placed a frigid glass of ice water from the waiter and opening the menu. Silently, the waiter retreated to give them some time to decide and attend to other patrons of the establishment.

"What do you recommend?" she asked. Wolverine, who had been studying the menu as well, looked up. He was startled by the sudden question.

"What?" he replied. Tatiana rolled her eyes, but he couldn't whether it was from amusement or disdain. Perhaps both?

"What do you recommend?" she repeated, a little more loudly for his benefit. He had a hard time stifling his chuckle. There really hadn't been a need for that. He had very keen senses; he had just been startled.

"Haven't you been here before?" She shook her head and he nodded.

"Hmmmm… Their salads are really good," he commented. Tatiana's face darkened. "Uh, but if you don't like salads, then I suggest you try their chicken strips." It wasn't a fancy place, but the food was good and prices were reasonable. She nodded and placed her menu on the table in front of her.

"I'll try that," she decided. She tilted her head slightly and looked at him questioningly. "What are you going to get?"

"Salad," he replied seriously. She stared at him for a few seconds before grinning, her full lips parting to reveal two rows of straight, even white teeth. The waiter arrived a moment later and produced a pad of paper and a pencil.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"Could I please have the chicken strips?" the woman asked. He nodded and scribbled something on his pad before glancing at Wolverine and waiting for him to order.

"I'll have a garden salad with ranch dressing," he declared. He didn't much care for salad, but he had just said that that was what he was ordering and it was healthy. The waiter wrote it down and hurried back towards the kitchen.

Silence fell for one moment as Tatiana took a sip of her water. Wolverine took the opportunity to examine her as thoroughly as she had him. It was nearly impossible to guess what was going on behind those green eyes. Well, there was one way to find out and it was probably the only one.

"What are you trying to forget?" he asked bluntly. His eyes widened as Tatiana's expression became guarded. _I think I just made a big mistake_, he told himself. _That's an understatement, Bub,_ his mind retorted. What had given him the audacity to ask such a question to a stranger? He groaned inaudibly and braced himself for whatever her reaction would be.

"Why don't you tell me first?" she asked, her voice dangerously pleasant. He blinked; she hadn't said she wouldn't tell him! Eager to learn more about this mysterious beauty named Tatiana and why she seemed so familiar, he leaned forward and took a deep breath. If telling her his reason for being there that night was the price to pay to learn hers, so be it.

"Fine. This is the two-month anniversary of the death of the woman I loved," he answered quietly. Why had he invited this strange woman to sit with him in the first place? She would undoubtedly ask painful questions he would feel obliged to answer and make him feel worse. _Because she seems familiar, or at least something about her is_, he told himself. It was then that he noticed the silver chain she wore around her neck.

It looked very similar to the one he had thrown at Stryker's feet at Alkali Lake. Suspiciously similar…. Was it possible she, too, had been part of Stryker's experiments? Tatiana caught him staring at the necklace. Her gaze traveled down to the chain, then lifted to meet his eyes squarely. He stared into her eyes, his gaze questioning. What he had been planning on asking her about originally was all but forgotten. There was another long pause before she responded with a nod.

She silently slipped her necklace off and handed it to Wolverine, who fingered the dog tag thoughtfully. He looked at intently for several moments before glancing up at Tatiana. It was exactly the same, save for the name and number. He had been right. "So Stryker got a hold of you too, huh?" he muttered, reading her dog tag.

"Yes," she whispered as tears of anger and shame filled her beautiful eyes. Wolverine watched as she hastily brushed a tear away and reclaimed her dog tag with slightly more force than necessary. He felt the young woman's pain and anger as she clenched her fists around it. _She realizes that no matter how hard she tries to rid herself of the memories, they'll always be there. They have a hold of her still_… It was difficult to keep his face from contorting in rage at the injustice of it all. _And always will_. He comfortingly took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, wanting her to know he understood. _He can't hurt anyone else now; he's dead_, Wolverine thought. Any remorse he felt for having been part of it disappeared as he glanced at Tatiana; it was worth if it would keep him from hurting innocent people like her.

"Did they wipe your memory?" he asked gently. She laughed bitterly, her expression hard despite the moisture in her eyes.

"No. They tried." She shuddered. "I've heard of you. You can heal yourself, right? Well, I couldn't. I really don't even know how I survived." Her expression went from hard to haunted. It was clear that talking about this brought horrible memories to the surface. She blinked and the haunted expression disappeared. Tatiana glanced around her. "Let's go somewhere private, shall we?"

Wolverine was startled by the invitation. He couldn't help but wonder what her motives were. Had she been telling the truth this whole time? Or was it a trap? _Well, I'm a big boy. I can defend myself if anything goes wrong,_ he reasoned. _Besides what's the worse that could happen? _Perhaps this was what she did for a living- find a single man and earn a living by selling her… time.

"But we should eat first, don't you think?" Tatiana sighed reluctantly and nodded. He wanted to get to know this mysterious beauty more, but it would be a waste of good food. Besides, he would get to spend more time with her this way. However, they sat in an uncomfortable silence until the food arrived.

They simply watched each other, sizing each other up. Apparently satisfied that the person sitting across from them didn't intend them harm, they relaxed and ate when the waiter placed their food in front of them. "You were right!" Tatiana murmured. "These are good!" He shrugged.

"Well, I'm… a local, so…" She continued to eat and he slowed his pace to match hers. He was ravenous, but she carefully cut and chewed each bite. He was growing somewhat impatient when she set her fork down for the last time.

"I'm done. That was delicious! As soon as we've paid…" He raised his hand, prompted by chivalry.

"As soon as _I've_ paid." She tried to protest but he ignored her. It was his way of getting revenge for making him eat salad. She laughed and informed him that he _could_ have had something else if it hadn't been for his pride. He responded with a grunt as the waiter came and took the cash he offered. There was no need to wait any longer. He stood and impulsively offered her his arm. Wolverine was gratified that she accepted it. Certain that she had been telling the truth and there was no trap, he led her out of the restaurant and into the night.

Tatiana was still on his arm when they reached his car. He opened the door for her, nodded in response to her murmured thanks, and slid into the driver's seat. They sat there grimly for a moment; both of them were lost in their thoughts about their pasts and Stryker, and stared at the restaurant. Silence reigned for several moments. Whether it was an awkward one or not, neither could tell. Finally Wolverine broke it. "How did you know about me?"

"I'm telepathic."

"Oh," he responded. Jean had been telepathic… _Keep it together! That doesn't mean a thing except that she has the same power…unless she's more_. "What else are you?" She sighed, obviously reluctant to discuss the matter. Why, he didn't know. _Is she hiding something, _he wondered. Her next words answered the question for him.

"I'm empathic." Tatiana took a deep breath and continued. "I can also control and convert energy of all types." He leaned back in his seat and stared in wonder at the woman who sat next to him. With that kind of power, how on Earth had they managed to restrain her? As the saying went, there was more than one way to skin a cat. Either they had control over something (or someone) of great value to her or they had found a way to suppress her abilities. With a shudder, he remembered Magneto's description of the methods Stryker had used to force him to obey and how even the powerful Xavier had become a pawn in the face of those techniques. His question was answered.


	3. Chapter Three

Wolverine took a deep breath. _She's obviously got a lot to worry about. I mean, her power could break away from her anytime- I don't think she's had anyone to teach her how to keep it under wraps. She probably has to move a lot, too, like I did. _ His eyes brightened as he came up with an idea...a good one. "Listen, there's someone I think you need to meet. He runs a school for... for people like us and I'm staying there. It's a really neat place, and I know you'll be welcomed. You won't have to hide your powers there or be afraid…. I think you should at least check it out. What do you say?" he asked. He hoped that she would agree to come with him, for her sake as well as his. _Maybe she knows something about my past_, he thought hopefully and watched her expectantly, waiting for Tatiana's answer.

"How can he help me?" she inquired. She sounded wary and a little bit skeptical. _Well, at least she didn't say no_, he told himself, although a refusal was definitely a possibility.

Wolverine sighed and rubbed his forehead. What else could he say to convince her? It was dangerous for a mutant without firm control of their abilities to be living alone, even (or especially) one with such considerable powers. "Do you have a place to stay?" he replied wearily. She bit her lip and stared at her hands, which were folded and sitting in her lap.

"Not a permanent one. I have to move a lot," she admitted. Just as he had thought. Compassion softened his gaze and blunted the edge of his intensity. He knew exactly what that was like, having to move from place to place, never knowing where you'll be from one day to the next….

"My point exactly-you need one. He'll help you learn to control and use your powers. I know he'll let you stay at the school. It's a really neat place, like I already said…" he began. She didn't say a word for several moments. At last, she spoke and said that she would go with him to spend at least one night there. Further arrangements could be discussed once she had decided. "All right then! Um, I guess you can follow me." Smiling shyly, she nodded. The relief and hope in her eyes made whatever questions and reprimands he would get worth it.

Tatiana was wide-eyed with curiosity as she stepped out of the car, which was parked in the garage. Her eyes took in everything, from the school's van to Scott's bike. "There are a lot of cars here," she remarked as she examined them all. He nodded in agreement as his eyes followed hers. It was one of the many things that had surprised him about the place he had come to consider home. Wolverine swallowed when he saw Jean's car. _What's it still doing here? _he thought. He shook his head with a sigh. There were other matters to attend to.

"Come on. Let's get inside so I can introduce you to the guy I was talking about," he ordered, his tone harsher than he had meant it to be. Tatiana nodded and followed him meekly through the door. _She must be pretty nervous_, he thought. He smiled to himself as he remembered his first days at the mansion; he had been nervous, too, and though they had been wary and somewhat cool, no one had been unkind. However, everyone had been welcoming. He had no doubt that the residents of the mansion would welcome her with open arms.

"Don't worry, you'll be all right," he assured her, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. She flashed him a grateful smile.

"Hello, Logan," someone said. "I've been expecting you." Embarrassed, he dropped her hand, causing the smile on her face to disappear.

"Is he the one?" she whispered.

"Yes. He's the one who runs this place," he explained, smiling warmly at the Professor. He watched his expression carefully, wondering what the Professor thought about the young woman accompanying him. _You never can tell with Chuck_, he mused.

"Hello, Wolverine," the bald man said. Wolverine mumbled a hello, wanting to see how he would react to Tatiana. "Welcome to my school. We're glad to have you join us," he said, turning to Tatiana, who walked up to him and shook his hand warmly. "I knew Wolverine had company, but I never expected this." Tatiana frowned and cocked her head.

"Expected what?" she asked bluntly, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I am a telepath like you. Don't be alarmed, Tatiana. I always...check on my students (and teachers, too) when they come in from being out. I was able to learn your name, powers, and the fact that you suffered under Stryker from his thoughts," he informed her. Tatiana nodded and relaxed, apparently accepting this. Wolverine frowned; it seemed odd that she didn't react to his announcement about his knowledge of her. Or the mention of Stryker. If he had been in her position, he would have been furious, or at least curious… _She's as good at hiding her feelings as I am_, he realized. "I take it you are staying?"

Tatiana nodded again. "At least for one night," she corrected, smiling at Charles. Wolverine watched him, wondering yet again what he truly thought about Tatiana. However, Charles was as composed as ever. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The Professor nodded. "It's my pleasure. Now that you two have met and we've established the fact that she's staying, I'd like to give her a tour," Wolverine announced. Tatiana nodded and moved to stand by Wolverine.

"I'd like to have it," she added. "It was nice meeting you, Professor. I look forward to staying here, however briefly." The Professor nodded again, obviously pleased by the compliment and the fact that she was staying.

"It was nice meeting you, too. Unfortunately, we don't have any unoccupied rooms, so you're going to have to share one. Do you mind?" Charles asked. Wolverine was about to protest, say she needed her space, but a barely perceptible shake of the head from the Professor warned him to stay silent.

"Not at all," Tatiana answered honestly. She smiled sadly. "Besides, I've been on my own for far too long."

"I understand. Logan, she can share a room with Storm for the time being. Don't forget to show her the lower levels."

Wolverine nodded his acknowledgement. "Follow me," he said. Tatiana nodded and silently followed him through the halls. Tatiana said very little as the tour progressed. She seemed restless and slightly agitated. _That's odd; judging by her reaction to my descriptions of the place, I would have at least expected something. A look, a nod…I wonder if she's comfortable_, he thought. Uncomfortable himself, he made the tour faster than it needed to be. It had been a long day. Nevertheless, he was somewhat disappointed when they reached Storm's room; he would have liked a little more time to try and find out more about her. "Here is your room. You'll be sharing with Ororo Munroe, who is busy right now." He pushed open the door to her room and followed her inside. "You'll like Ororo. She-"he began, but he was interrupted.

"Hey, Logan. Who's this?"


	4. Chapter Four

"This is Tatiana, a new resident," Wolverine announced, his gaze flicking from Scott to Tatiana and back again. Scott raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. She was beautiful; her glossy black hair had to fall to her lower back at least and he had never seen such green eyes before. Her figure was lovely too, accentuated by the clothes she was wearing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?" Tatiana prompted extending a hand.

"Summers. Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops. The pleasure's all mine" Scott replied, taking her slender, graceful hand in his large, strong one and shaking it somewhat warily. He could feel restrained strength in her hand. _There's something about her_, he mused, _something different_. He frowned slightly and gazed at Tatiana thoughtfully.

"Oh, I see," she commented. She examined him briefly. "It fits." He frowned, unsure of what that comment meant. _Was that a compliment or an insult, and if it was an insult, why_? he wondered. After all, they had only just met. Before he had a chance to ask her what she had meant, Tatiana turned to Logan. "Do you have a…nickname like that, too, Logan?"

Wolverine shifted his feet and looked down. "Yes. Mine's Wolverine." Scott watched her eyes do a quick sweep of his form.

"Yours suits you, too." It was Wolverine's turn to frown. Scott realized that he was wondering what she had meant by that too. After a tense silence, Scott shrugged. Whatever it meant wasn't really that important, anyway.

"Once again, welcome to the school. Um, have you been given the tour?" he asked. Tatiana nodded her head and looked down, sensing his scrutiny. Scott saw Wolverine's frown deepen and his eyes narrow. He decided that discretion was the better part of valor and cleared his throat. "Well then, I guess I'll be going. Good-night, Tatiana. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night. Scott. It was nice to meet you," Tatiana replied.

Scott smiled back at her. "Okay." Scott turned around and began to walk away. He heard Wolverine tell Tatiana that he'd see her in the morning as well and good-night. He frowned thoughtfully as Wolverine shut the door behind him and headed towards the stairs, no doubt to get something to drink. His thoughts shifted from Wolverine to Tatiana as he headed to his room. _She is gorgeous, but…_.

Scott picked up the pace as he thought about his former room-mate, Jean, and how much he had loved her. Why did she ever leave the jet? Scott, determined to think about something other than the death of his love, began to think about Tatiana. Where did she learn how to master her powers? _Had_ she mastered them yet? What could she do? How long had she known about her powers? Time began to pass quickly for Scott, who stayed up very late thinking.

Jean had been attractive, but Tatiana was even lovelier. He wondered if she had a personality to match. He was determined to find out. Scott felt drawn to her, and he didn't know why. "Like a moth to a flame," he muttered. Maybe it was because he was still getting over losing the love of his life and she was single and beautiful. Maybe it was because she was new and therefore a mystery. He didn't know. All he did know was that the attraction he felt for her was purely physical and slight. _Well, Wolverine won't have to worry about any competition from me…at least not yet. _The wound Jean's death had inflicted on his heart and psyche was still too raw.

The next morning, Scott decided to invite Tatiana to eat breakfast with him, hoping he could use the time to find out a little more about her. Without knowing why, he was nervous. Clearing those emotions out of his head, he squared his shoulders. He knocked on Storm's door and smiled at his old friend. "Hey, Ororo. Is Tatiana there?" he asked, Storm nodded, smiled slightly and stepped back, revealing Tatiana, who came to the door and cocked her head.

"What are you doing here? What if I hadn't been up and wanted to sleep?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Scott flushed. He hadn't even thought of that. _Of course, that's because you were too nervous about whether or not she'd say yes_, his mind chided.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's all right. I'm not angry," Tatiana assured him. He relaxed, but only slightly.

"Did you want to join me for breakfast?" he asked, shuffling his feet nervously. He was acting like some love-struck adolescent who wasn't quite willing to acknowledge their feelings. Tatiana's eyes clouded in indecision, but it wasn't long before she nodded slowly.

"Sure," Tatiana agreed. "It can't hurt. Besides, I don't know the way."

Scott smiled at her and began heading to the dining room, followed by Tatiana. It didn't take long after the door shut behind her before she began to ask questions. What were his powers? How long had he had them? How long had he lived at the mansion? Listening to her questions and the remarks she made when he answered, he began to feel more at ease in her company. _She seems to have an attractive personality_, Scott mused. _It makes her seem even prettier._

"You've asked a lot of questions. Now it's my turn," he remarked. He didn't notice her stiffen slightly and fall a step further behind him. "So, where are you from?"

Tatiana stopped suddenly and Scott turned around, frowning. _What did I do? Was it something I said? _he wondered, but before he had a chance to apologize, Tatiana was hurrying past him and down the stairs. Scott was too stunned to run after her. All he had asked her was where she was from! What harm could that possibly do? "Nice going, bub."

Scott whirled around glared at Wolverine. As if offending her hadn't been bad enough! He hadn't needed or wanted anyone else to witness his error. She would probably get lost and more upset than ever…. "What do you mean?" he demanded angrily, placing his hands on his hips. Wolverine snorted derisively.

"You really don't need me to tell you, do you?" he retorted. Scott glared at Wolverine, who smiled condescendingly. He gritted his teeth. _I need to do something to wipe that arrogant, knowing smirk off his face!_

"At least... At least I don't fall for the first woman who comes along after Jean!" he shot back. Much to his surprise, Wolverine laughed.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard! I'm not blind, One-Eye. I saw the way you looked at her; you're attracted to her." The unmistakable accusation in his eyes and voice was almost too much. Before Scott could reply, Wolverine had passed him, beginning his search for Tatiana.

Scott was badly shaken by Wolverine's accusation. He knew it was true. _What is about her I found so attractive_, he wondered. _And how had Wolverine known? Is it that obvious? I was just saying that to wipe that grin off his face…Wasn't I? If I was, then why does his response bother me? _He sighed as he continued his journey to the dining room. The answer to that question would just have to wait.


	5. Chapter Five

Wolverine took a deep breath as he headed to the dining room. "Scott had better be careful. Tatiana's a lot more vulnerable than Jean ever was," he muttered as he entered and scanned the dining room for Tatiana. He found her seated next to Professor Xavier and he joined them without hesitation. "Listen, can I talk to you after you're all done?" he asked. He sensed her hesitation and he thought for a moment she would refuse, but she merely nodded and continued eating. Wolverine shrugged, grabbed a plate, and pulled up a seat. "I'll be right back."

The Professor's attempt to engage them in conversation failed miserably. Finally, he gave himself over to the task of eating as Wolverine and Tatiana long since had. The three of them ate in a silence too forced to be comfortable but too occupied to be awkward. At last, Wolverine sighed and glanced at Tatiana. "Shall we?"

Wolverine and Tatiana both grabbed their plates, told the Professor they'd see him later, and headed into the empty hall. He had wanted to ask her about what Scott had said that had made her run away, but he didn't want to get Scott in trouble. He respected Scott… whatever else he thought of him. Besides, Wolverine had just begun to consider him a friend, and he didn't want to jeopardize that. "Scott asked you about your past," he stated flatly. She nodded, not daring to speak. He didn't want her to if it would be hard for her. "He shouldn't have, not yet." Tatiana began to weep, overcome by the pain her past caused and the stress of the past two days. Wolverine tentatively embraced her and she leaned into it. "There, there. It's all right," he said softly. "It's all right."

Tatiana straightened. "It is now. Wolverine, you're the only one who knows even half of what Stryker was capable of," she whispered. "I'm glad I have someone that will understand." He flushed and looked away.

"Well, uh, thanks Tatiana. I guess I feel as glad about…that as you do." Tatiana stared at Wolverine for a moment before looking away. Wolverine stared at his feet; Tatiana's silence was making him uncomfortable. Suddenly, Tatiana's gaze became much more intense. He frowned as he wondered how strong her empathy was; did she know he was attracted to her? If so, what did she think about it? Did she know that Scott was attracted to her, too? Did Scott even realize it? He frowned; while she wasn't as strong as Jean, carrying on, or even beginning, a relationship with her would be far more complicated.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm. He nodded and gently placed his hand on top of hers. _If she doesn't know why I'm concerned, she can't know that I am fighting some very base instinctsr_, he realized, relieved to find that she wasn't all-powerful.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern." She smiled and nodded, directing her gaze to the carpet. His hand was still on top of hers.

"Listen, Logan, I think I'm going to stay here for a while. I feel more comfortable here than I've felt anywhere else for a long time and I really would like to have a chance to make sense of my abilities and get them under control. But it must be understood that I am free to leave at any point in time and no one can ask me about my past. I'm not ready to talk about it yet…."

Wolverine, who hadn't noticed Professor Xavier's presence, heard him clear his throat and moved his hand. Tatiana seemed to shrink as she withdrew into herself. "Tatiana, I'd like to see you in my office and discuss some things if you are going to be staying with us." Tatiana followed him, glancing back at Logan and smiling nervously. He watched them go and stiffened as he heard Scott walk up to him, pausing beside him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he pressed. Wolverine debated whether or not he should tell Scott. _Why not tell him?_ one part of him said. _Why_ _should you_? another part countered. "I can tell you know, Logan. Please tell me," he asked. Wolverine's gaze hardened and he whirled around to face him.

"Why?"

Scott looked surprised. "Because I want to know so I don't do the same thing again," he answered. Wolverine stared at Scott for a moment. He hadn't done anything directly to him, so there was no reason to keep the reason to himself. After all, he didn't care. Right?

"You're attracted to her, too, aren't you?" Scott looked away and stared out the window. "Aren't you?" Wolverine demanded.

"No," Scott protested, "Although…she is beautiful." Not wanting Wolverine to see his internal struggle, he looked away.

_She hasn't even been here for two days and I'm already wondering if we could be more than friends_, he realized. _What's wrong with me?_ He had to admit that Tatiana was beautiful and she seemed like a sweet, caring person. But appearances were deceiving. How much did he truly care and know about Tatiana? He frowned as he remembered Tatiana's powers. Empathy was one of them. Had she been using it to get him and Scott to fall in love with her?

He was grimmer than usual when Tatiana reemerged from the Professor's office. Whatever doubts he had about her were temporarily forgotten and replaced by concern. The sadness and fear he had sensed in her the night before were intensified. Were her memories truly that painful? He chose not to pry; when she was ready, she would tell him. No doubt she had told the Professor. As long as she told someone it didn't matter. No one could carry such a heavy weight by themselves for too long without feeling the emotional and mental strain. "Thank you." Those were the first words she had spoken during the duration of the trip.

"You're welcome."


	6. Chapter Six

Six months had passed since Tatiana had arrived at the mansion. As it turned out, she was intelligent, generous, compassionate, and helpful, but she was also secretive, cynical, and intensely curious. She was a very good listener and delighted in helping others in small ways. She was humble and grateful for their hospitality. However, she was far from perfect. She wasn't afraid to contradict orders the moment they were given or disregard them later. She was courageous, but she was easily startled by loud noises and sudden sights. Tatiana had an extreme aversion to getting dirty. At random intervals she would pale and close her eyes tightly. The nightmares that plagued her often roused others in the mansion, but she still refused to divulge her past to anyone. Though they tried, no one was able to break down the strong wall she had erected around her heart and mind and she trusted no one. Not even Wolverine.

Scott couldn't help but notice how close she was to the Professor; they spent a lot of time together, although Tatiana didn't think that peaceful relations between mutants and humans was a possibility- individually, yes, but as a society, as a globe, no. He hoped that she would eventually open to Professor Xavier and allow him to help her heal. Despite the fact that all the other telepaths and empaths didn't sense anything odd about her, Scott was still suspicious about his attraction to her. He could tell Wolverine was, too.

Scott decided to confront Tatiana about it. Any girl that even threatened to threaten Jean's place in his heart had be something special in one way or another. Part of him hoped that she was using her gifts, for whatever reason. Scott wouldn't feel as though he was betraying Jean or her memory. They hadn't been married or anything but they might as well have been. His heart was pounding as he knocked on the door. What if she _had_ been using her powers against him and Wolverine? Why would she want to? His mind was spinning with all the possible motives she might have for doing something like that; all of them, or at least most, made sense. And if she had been influencing them, what would the Professor do? He bit his lip as the door opened. "Hey, Tatiana."

"Hey, Scott. Uh, come on in," Tatiana replied, stepping back to give him room to enter.

"Thanks. There's something I need to talk to you about," he said, unable to hide his nervousness. Tatiana sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to do the same. He resisted the urge to take a seat close to her and shook his head.

"What's that?"

Scott cleared his throat. Now that he had worked up the courage to ask her, he wasn't sure how to do it. Did he just ask her straight out or did he hint that he was suspicious? Which one was the least dangerous? After all, he didn't want to make one of the world's most powerful mutants angry. And more importantly, which way was most likely to get him the truth? He sighed, still undecided. Tatiana stood up and walked over to him. "Scott, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Even a normal person could have seen through the lie, but she chose to ignore it.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"You're an empath, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I, uh, was wondering-" Tatiana frowned and took a step back.

"Wondering what?" Her eyes had narrowed and her voice had grown colder. Was this how she would react if he or Wolverine wanted to ask her out?

"Have you been using your empathy to make Logan and me… attracted to you?"

Tatiana stared at Scott in horror and amazement. _Oh, no; she…she hasn't_, he realized. But it was too late; the damage had been done. Her eyes were full of shocked disbelief and stunned pain as she shook her head. "Why would you think that?" she demanded brokenly and began to back away.

She had given them no reason not to trust her! Sure, they didn't know anything about her other than her name, but she had done her best to atone for that by proving her trustworthiness and helping out as much as she could.

"I'm sorry…" he began, wanting desperately to take away the pain and hurt he had seen in her eyes-the pain and hurt that he had caused. But he never got the chance; Tatiana fled the room, bursting into tears as she raced down the hall. Scott threw his hands up in the air as he stomped out of her room, heading to his. "You are such an idiot," he muttered as he shut the door behind him. He needed time to think and let her cool down.

He should have known better! Tatiana was a powerful telepath and empath, but that didn't mean she could fool all the others, especially the Professor. One of them at least would have realized that she had been using her gifts in a…less than wholesome manner. She didn't strike Scott as the type of girl to use any advantage she might have to attract men's attention. He had hurt her, the one woman he was just beginning to see himself spending the rest of his life with now that Jean was gone.

_I do love her_, he mused. _It all seems so sudden, but she reminds me so much of Jean_. He laughed at the irony; here he and Wolverine competing yet again for the love of the same woman. Only this time it was different.

There was no doubt in his mind that Wolverine was attracted to her, too, but Scott was fairly certain Wolverine hadn't admitted it to anyone except himself. Then again, neither had he. _Something or someone has to give_, he told himself firmly. Either he or Wolverine was going to have to end their attraction or Tatiana was going to have to make a decision.

He absently wondered where Tatiana was. He knew better than to go looking for her at that point in time. But if he didn't, someone else would. He rolled his eyes and left his room, heading in the direction Tatiana had gone.


	7. Chapter Seven

Wolverine frowned as he saw Tatiana race past him; he could tell she was upset. He had just been on his way to find her; he wanted to ask her if she had been using her powers to make him like her. It was the unspoken assumption in the mansion that they were more than friends. After all, they did spend a lot of time together. He stared at her retreating figure, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful, wondering expression on his face. What had happened? He glanced towards her room and his frown returned when he saw Scott heading his way. _I think I know._

"Hello, Scott," he said casually. _If it's what I think it is,_ he told himself angrily, _One-Eye's going to wish he had never even heard the name "Wolverine_."

"Did Tatiana just run by?" Scott asked, not even bothering to greet him. Wolverine arched one eyebrow and clenched his fists.

"Yes…obviously upset. What did you do to her?" he demanded, getting straight to the point. Scott watched him carefully, knowing how unpredictable Logan was.

"You don't need to know. The point is I hurt her and would like to apologize." Wolverine crossed his arms and snorted.

"Is that the truth?" he demanded. Wolverine sighed as he hesitantly nodded. "Well, looks like we're right back to Square One, huh?" Wolverine muttered. Scott nodded again.

"I guess so. But…let's do things differently this time." Wolverine laughed. "What's so funny?" Scott demanded.

"You!" he retorted, failing to contain his amusement. "I mean, Tatiana's unattached; Jean wasn't. She was head over heels in love with you. And (not like you need me to tell you) Jean and Tatiana are different in several important ways, although their similarities haven't escaped me." Both of them had been beautiful, intelligent, strong-willed, and a little hot-tempered. Not to mention afraid to talk about certain aspects of their pasts and to use their powers. It had taken them two full months to get Tatiana to accept tutelage from the mansion's "staff." Scott rubbed his temples and sat down in a nearby chair.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

Wolverine's amusement died with his next words. "Stay away from my girl, Scott," he warned. "I swear, if you hurt her one more time, I'll hurt you ten times as much. And the pain won't be emotional." Wolverine seemed to calm down. Scott watched Logan warily as he ran his hands through his hair. "What did you do this time?"

"I asked her if-," he began, but Wolverine cut him off.

"-she had been using her powers to make us attracted to her," he finished. Scott nodded and looked away, obviously a little ashamed. "I was about to ask her myself," Wolverine admitted. She wasn't, was she?" Scott shook his head.

"No. Now where is she?" Scott demanded. Wolverine smirked, his eyes hard.

"Hurts, doesn't it, to know the woman you care about is hiding from you? Doesn't it burn to know you've got competition?" Unwilling to quit when he was ahead, Wolverine ignored Scott's stony silence and continued. "Don't you hate knowing that the woman you love…loves another man?"

Scott glared at Wolverine, his murderous gaze concealed by his glasses. The tension that had been mounting from the moment the two had met was becoming hard to keep in check "It does, and you would know. Isn't she too young for you, though?" Wolverine, still unwilling to risk damaging his tentative friendship with Scott, turned away, nearly shaking in rage. All would have been well if Scott had been able to resist a parting shot at Wolverine. "Besides, what makes you so sure that you're the one she loves?"

Wolverine stared at him for a moment. The emotions he had been struggling with surfaced without warning. He stepped back before roughly grabbing Scott and pinning him to the wall. "Listen up, bub. I know you and I were both wondering about our feelings for her and if she'd been using her powers to influence them. But I knew a long time ago she couldn't. She's been hurt too much to hurt others by using the tools that caused her to be hurt.. I love her. I know you do, too. But there's not enough room for both of us in her heart or mind." He continued his voice low and dangerous. "You lost Jean, Scott, and I'm sorry. But I have Tatiana. Back off before I make you."

Scott shoved Wolverine away, red with anger and embarrassment. "I _did _have Jean. You never could accept that. She is gone now. Well, guess what? I realized that. Tatiana's here now and what makes you so sure you'll be the one? I've lost one woman I loved…_and I'm not about to lose another one_."

Wolverine rested his head on the wall opposite, drawing in his breath sharply. How had this happened? _However it happened, there was no way to stop it_, he told himself. He turned back to Scott, wanting to leave before his emotions destroyed what little self control he had. "You know she was part of the same program I was. Only her memory is fully in tact. She has to live with that every day, Scott. Those nightmares she has aren't just nightmares. They're _memories_. I understand," he said pointedly.

Scott laughed mirthlessly and grinned. "Ha! You wouldn't be paying this much attention to her if you didn't think she had something to give you in return. I know you're hoping she can tell you about your past. She doesn't know. Otherwise she would have told you." He shook his head. "You can give understanding, but you can't give what she needs most."

Wolverine's claws emerged, but Scott didn't notice. "What's that?" he growled. His claws retracted.

"Love," Scott replied. "Stryker was right about you." Wolverine's eyes narrowed and he took one step back. His eyes glowed with a feral light. A quick glance around him informed Scott that no one was in sight. He swallowed nervously then laughed. "You want to fight? BRING IT ON!"


	8. Chapter Eight

Wolverine suddenly laughed. "Yeah, real smart. My healing ability would take care of any damage you could do to me- it's no contest, really," he said. He laughed again as Scott clenched his fists. And he was supposed to be the hot-tempered one! "Listen, bub, I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to find Tatiana…."

"And what if she doesn't want to be found?" a voice demanded. Wolverine retracted his claws and Scott could only stare at her with a sheepish expression on her face. Tatiana's eyes were full of moisture and her face was paler than normal, but other than that, she appeared to be in control of herself. Uncannily so. "Were you two going to fight? Don't even think about lying. I'll know."

Scott and Wolverine exchanged glances. Neither of them had planned on lying, but who was going to tell her the truth? Wolverine sighed and Scott smiled gratefully. It was up to him.

"Yes," he replied frankly. To his surprise, she stood still. Her slightly red face grew white before rage returned its color. He cringed; he had seen her anger before, but never to this degree. Her eyes _glowed_. Wolverine swallowed; glowing eyes around the mansion never meant any good. Scott carefully adjusted his glasses, just in case she lost the control she was struggling to maintain. "Why?! I'm not worth it!"

Wolverine and Scott were both surprised by this declaration. Neither of them had guessed that she thought so little of herself! She had always seemed so confident and sure of herself- except where it concerned her abilities. "Do you really think that?" Scott asked softly. She didn't reply. Her eyes returned to normal and she sighed.

"I understand," Wolverine said softly, stepping towards her. Indeed, he did. He knew better than anyone what it was like to feel less than human and be treated like some sort of exotic, dangerous animal who was worth a lot of money- but an animal nonetheless. Scott looked puzzled for one instant. But Tatiana shrank back, as if she were afraid.

"No, you don't!" Tatiana protested. Scott stepped back, watching the exchange. Wolverine drew in his breath before daring to place his arms around her. It was the most physical contact anyone at the mansion had been willing to give her. To his surprise, she accepted it, even welcomed it.

Neither of them had seen her act like this before. It concerned Scott more than her glowing eyes had. Wolverine gently embraced her, stroking her hair. "It's all right, it'll be fine. Nothing that you did could ever change the way I think about you…"

She looked up at him tearfully and smiled sadly. "I'm not so sure," she said. Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"That's saying a lot, darlin', considering what I've been through."

Scott shifted, wanting to stay but he felt as though he would be intruding. Wolverine shot him a glance he understood all too well and he nodded before backing down the hall. _You owe me one_, he mouthed. _I know_, Wolverine replied.


	9. Chapter Nine

Scott made up an excuse as to why he had to leave and left Wolverine and Tatiana alone. He resisted the urge to glance back at them. It would only serve to make the ache in his heart worse. When Jean had died, it felt like a part of him had gone with her. They had been each other's first everything- first best friend, first kiss, first lover…. They had been some of the first students at the mansion. In fact, she had been the first female student at the mansion. The bond between them had been unbreakable. She had been an anchor in an increasingly hostile world and now that she was gone he felt lost and alone.

He sighed. Tatiana had been helping that ache heal. The mystery surrounding her, her vulnerability, the many contradictions she embodied, all gave her a beauty that drew him to her in a way Jean never had. It was different, they were different. Jean had been attracted to Wolverine on some level but she had never acted on it. Would he have done the same had he been in Wolverine's position? Or if Tatiana had come to the mansion when Jean was alive?

Wolverine needed Tatiana. They… were made for each other. Wolverine still grieved for Jean but he knew, as Scott did, that she had never been his. Tatiana on the other hand couldn't be more perfect for him. He saw the way her eyes lit up when she saw Wolverine coming, how much she enjoyed his company. Scott headed onto the terrace.

Musing about the past and the future that seemed bleaker with every passing day, his grip on the railing tightened. Wolverine soon joined him. "Hey." He turned to gaze at his erstwhile rival, teammate, and foil. "Listen-"

"No, you listen," Scott begin. Though his tone was insistent, it was not belligerent. "I know that you… cared for Jean but that you never pressured her. I've watched you with Tatiana." There was a pause. "I've done a lot of thinking lately. For me, Tatiana is really just- the rebound girl." His voice choked up with emotion. It was hard to say but it was the truth. "Jean was the woman for me. I didn't want to face the prospect of a future without her by my side. Tatiana couldn't be more perfect for you."

"That means a lot. I know how much Jean meant to you and I am sorry for your loss. I always will be." Words failed them. They gave each other a firm clasp on the shoulder.

"So, where is she?"

"Lessons with Storm. She's made rapid progress, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Although her control over her abilities was shaky, her control over her emotions and mind wasn't.

"You know, I am going to ask her to marry me." Scott raised his eyebrows. He knew they were close but they weren't dating and hadn't given any indication of being anything other than friends and coworkers. "I know, it's a risk, even though I don't know much about my past or hers and her control is still shaky. But she's amazing and I love her." Hearing the gruff Wolverine speak made him smile.

"I don't think she'll say no." Scott didn't say anything else. "I'm going to go talk to her." Logan nodded. With that, Scott headed to the Danger Room. He leaned against the wall and waited for what may have been a minute or an hour. At last the two women emerged. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said, somewhat warily. Ororo glanced between the two of them sharply before leaving them in peace. As best he could, he told her what he had told Wolverine. Tatiana listened in silence, her eyes full of understanding and a little pain. When he had finished, she finally spoke. "Scott, you are a great guy. I like you a lot. Part of me is sorry to hear that we won't ever be more than friends. But another part is relieved that you found the courage to say that because I don't know if I would have. Jean was lucky to have been loved by and loved you."

He nodded, the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. With that, it was over.

The story continues in "Loveblind."


End file.
